


~Bleu glacier~

by Tsukiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Castiel, First Meetings, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiss/pseuds/Tsukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit calme, un lac tranquille; et pourtant...<br/>AU rencontre entre Dean et Castiel dans un monde où Dean n'est pas un chasseur et habite à la campagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Bleu glacier~

**Author's Note:**

> La version anglaise existe aussi ;)  
> Enjoy :)

PDV Dean

C'était par une nuit étoilée d'été.

Le ciel était bien dégagé, les étoiles filantes et les rêves des enfants flottaient dans les airs.

J'étais à ma fenêtre, je regardais ces douces lumières voler à travers le noir d'encre du ciel pour s'éteindre un peu plus loin.

 

Je vis alors une étoile filante plus brillante que les autres et décidai de faire un voeu.

La lumière de cette étoile devint de plus en plus intense, je compris qu'elle se rapprochait.

Arrivant sur terre à une vitesse folle, comme un ange tombé du ciel, la lumière vint s'écraser dans le lac près de la maison.

 

Je descendis les escaliers, chercha mon vélo et parti en pédalant à toute allure en direction du lac.

Pendant ma descente vers le lac, plein de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Cependant, je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête: découvrir ce qui était tombé.

En temps normal, les étoiles filantes sont juste des bouts de rochers. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que c'était bien plus que ça.

 

Arrivant au bords du lac, je jetai mon vélo et couru vers la berge.

Ici, accroché aux escaliers en pierre, était un homme, trempé. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Je m'approchais pour voir s'il allait bien quand soudain, il se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu pur et froid comme l'eau d'un glacier.

 

"Est-ce que ça va?" demandais-je.

 

Il commença à avancer vers moi, puis, comme s'il avait perdu toute force, il me tomba dans les bras.

Je m'agrippais à sa veste trempée et senti qu'il était glacé.

Je l'aidais donc à marcher jusqu'à chez moi pour pouvoir lui offrir l'hospitalité en attendant de découvrir qui il était.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)  
> Je suis sur tumblr: tsukiss.tumblr.com


End file.
